This application to the Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network Program of the NCRR describes the Vermont Genetics Network, which is a collaboration among the University of Vermont (UVW) and four baccalaureate colleges to build critical mass and infrastructure in the broad area of genetics in the state; to increase the competitiveness of the new genetics faculty at UVM and the baccalaureate schools; to increase the number of undergraduates from the baccalaureate colleges who go on to biomedical careers; to create the human network, support it through new electronic communications, and make it sustainable; to provide a new bioinformatics capability in the state; and to increase the diversity of biomedical scientists. To accomplish this, we have developed 12 specific aims and a tightly interconnecting set of 3 cores (Administrative, Bioinformatics, and Mentoring). A plan for evaluation and a planning phase are important aspects of this application. There was a collegial, inclusive process to develop the concept and application for this Vermont Genetics Network, which builds upon an area of existing excellence at UVM and the State and employs a theme that is broad enough to encompass comfortably the faculty and undergraduates at our baccalaureate colleges. The ultimate goals of these efforts will be to build up an area of excellence through the development of a resource rich network, and to sustain this network into the future through a lasting infrastructure and culture of mentoring, and faculty who are competitive for federal funding.